


Freedom

by changeishard



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Smut, i hope i did an okay job bc this is waaay out of my comfort zone lmao, ngl writing haer'dalis is a different kind of nightmare, too many feelings actually there's a lot going on in aerie's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changeishard/pseuds/changeishard
Summary: Aerie can't seem to turn her mind off of everything that has happened lately, and what it could mean for her. Haer'Dalis just wants to help.
Relationships: Aerie/Haer'Dalis (Baldur's Gate)
Kudos: 5





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted anything new in eight years. So naturally I decided to come back writing brand new characters in a brand new fandom (new to me, of course lol). But seriously, I haven't had an idea or any desire to write fanfic in _years_ , so I'm pretty happy with it. I know that in a while I'm gonna look back and wish I changed some stuff but I think I'd rather post it now before I lose the courage to lmao.
> 
> Also, my Bhaalspawn is mentioned a couple of times and... it's just Meryll. You know, pre-generated, paladin Meryll? Yeah, her. My first playthrough, and the playthrough I had both Aerie and Haer'Dalis at the same time, was with her, so she'll be my Bhaalspawn whenever I decide to write fics lol.

It felt like it had been an eternity since Aerie had left the circus. In reality, it’s been little over three months.

During this time she’d been in the most unthinkable situations of her life, imminent danger was at every corner when traveling with a Bhaalspawn, after all. But despite all the bruises, the close brushes with death, and even the amount of walking she’d done, she couldn’t be happier. Maybe.

They were finally ready to sail off to Brynnlaw, hopefully close to their last step in their journey to find Meryll’s friend Imoen. Funny how much Aerie had put herself through for someone she’d never even met, but wasn’t that what you did for the people who essentially saved your life? Multiple times since then, even. She couldn’t think of any other way to repay them, but she had to admit she was surprised Meryll still let her be a part of her troupe.

Aerie felt completely out of place amongst such capable people. She knew she wasn’t nearly as experienced as everyone else in the group, and some days it really got to her.  
Whenever her spells failed, or whenever someone told her to stay back for a while because she was too hurt to do anything, it made her angrier than she wanted to admit. She wanted to prove she was a worthy addition to the team, but sometimes she really fell short. It didn’t help whenever they met someone who was clearly more capable than her, always the fear of being replaced sprung in the back of her mind.

But Meryll seemed to have faith on her, somehow, and Aerie was determined to prove she was right. She didn’t want to go back to the circus, not after all that she’s been through. Especially not after Meryll had recruited Haer’Dalis.

He believed in her, too. He even helped her with learning her spells, even if he wasn’t the most gifted spellcaster. But that wasn’t what she liked about spending time with him. He made her long for her life before. Not the before when she was in the circus, but the before when she had her wings, when she lived amongst her people. A time when she had been truly happy, one that she knew she could never return to. Being with him was almost as thrilling as flying.

It was complicated, though. She didn’t really know how she felt about him. Even in his peculiar way of wording his thoughts, Haer’Dalis had been clear in the fact he was head over heels for her. He was lovely, charming, attentive – he had so many of the traits Aerie had always fantasized her dream man to have. But he was also strange, in a way that his outlook on life was drastically different than hers. Aerie dared to dream of a tranquil future, while it seemed he would be honored to die in the most gruesome manner possible. She didn’t understand his Doomguard philosophy.

But Haer’Dalis was there, and his presence alone made her feel safer. Well, as safe as one could be in their situation.

Aerie was still tired, even after they have been resting for a while. Though she thought going for a drink downstairs at the bar wouldn’t hurt. It was nighttime now, and they would be leaving early tomorrow. They had been blessed with a full day of rest after the arrangements have been made for them to get in the ship. Meryll was for once not caught up in saving literally anyone who asked her for help. Aerie guessed the reality of maybe finding her friend again had probably started to hit her.

The bar was moderately crowded, as it usually was at the Five Flagons Inn. Aerie saw Minsc animatedly chatting with some patrons, but she didn’t feel like talking to him right now. He was sweet, but she could only handle him in small doses. She still waved at him, and he raised Boo in response. She couldn’t help but smile, taking a sip of her Westgate wine that had just arrived. She would have preferred some Evermead, but money was tight after paying the Shadow Thieves.

“What are you doing, child? You shouldn’t be getting drunk before our journey.”

She turned around, and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Jaheira standing there, crossed-armed and stern-faced. Aerie didn’t think she’d ever seen her smile. “I am not getting drunk, Jaheira, it’s one drink.” She would add that she wasn’t a child, but it’s nothing she hadn’t said before. Jaheira must like being condescending towards her.

She didn’t move. “Still, you shouldn’t waste your energies here. Why aren’t you memorizing your spells? We might need you on the journey.”

Aerie sighed. “I am done with my spells. And I have as much right to relax as you. Minsc is drinking too, why don’t you tell him to stop?” She stared Jaheira down, hoping she would just go away. 

She didn’t, her face didn’t even changed expressions. It seemed Jaheira always found something to be disappointed about in Aerie. In turn, she didn’t know why every time she was given that look she felt a dread settle in her stomach. She refused to admit Jaheira’s approval mattered much to her. “I’m going to Meryll’s room so we can map out our journey once we arrive,” Jaheira said, after a beat of silence between them. 

“We’ve done that yesterday. I see no reason why we should do the same thing twice.”

“Meryll asked me for help. I thought it would do you good to follow along. It would help you understand what exactly we are up against.”

Aerie stood, her chair making a loud noise as it was pushed back. “Stop treating me like I’m incapable, Jaheira! I know what we are up against, I saw it, I fought it, and I have survived.”

Jaheira crossed her arms. “All the more reason you should take this seriously! You think you know life because you’ve been prancing around with us for a couple of months, never having to do anything on your own. You know nothing, child.”

Aerie’s eyes started to water, and she tightened her grip on her cup. She didn’t want to discuss anything with the druid anymore, she didn’t understand. Many times she thought about leaving, just giving up the adventuring life and going back to the circus, pretending this was yet another failure she had to deal with. But Aerie could never do that. More than wanting to prove her worth, she never wanted to prove Jaheira right. “I have already discussed my role in this with Meryll, I know what I must do. Leave me be, Jaheira.” She turned and walked down the stairs, not waiting to see her reaction. Jaheira didn’t follow.

* * *

The theatre was empty today, as it always seemed to be after the Sigil company left. None of the tavern’s patrons came down here, though, and it was perfect for her now. She needed to be alone, far from anyone in their party for now. Jaheira not only grated on her nerves; she tapped into Aerie’s own insecurities, making her feel worse without a care. She was worried about what they would find at this mage prison. She knew what she must do, but it didn’t mean she was ready for it. 

She had to be, though. Their enemies were powerful and merciless. They were following someone who imprisoned and tortured Meryll for a long time. Jaheira even lost her husband then. Aerie suddenly felt she had been too harsh on her. She couldn’t possibly understand why Jaheira acted the way she did, why she had singled her out of everyone else in the party, but it couldn’t be unrelated to her grief. It must be a burden, to know you have survived something your loved one hasn’t. 

Aerie was filled with a sense of terror. Maybe drinking could hurt. She wasn’t known for handling alcohol all that well, but she still took the last sip of her wine. She sat on one of the audience chairs, watching the empty stage, pondering about what her life had become, and what it would be from now on. It had finally dawned on her there was no going back after this.

“Aerie? What ails you, my dove?” She looked up and saw Haer’Dalis coming out from behind the stage, a bundle of papers in hand. She didn’t know if he’d been there all along without her noticing, but she wasn’t surprised to find him here. The papers were no doubt a script, possibly the one he’d been working on since he had joined them. The one she had a part in, especially written for her. 

She put her cup on the empty chair next to her. “Oh, it’s nothing, Haer’Dalis. I’m just thinking.”

He moved closer, taking a seat on a chair next to her, the one without her cup. “Would you care to share your thoughts?”

She considered it for a moment, but she knew it would only bring out more of his doomed opinions. That wasn’t what she needed right now. “Sorry, but I would rather not talk about it right now.” She sighed. “I just wanted to take my mind off of things for a while.”

He perked up. “Of course, my dove. May I suggest we read over some more of my story? I have been working on more intricate scenes.” He waved the papers in front of her. “Why, I was indeed going upstairs to fetch you.”

Aerie considered it. Reading through his play was a lot more fun than she had expected. Haer’Dalis was a good story teller, even if his endings were not quite to her taste. She liked the character he had written for her, and it was a delight to pretend to be somebody else, even if just a little while. Today, however, she had too much on her mind. The wine wasn’t helping, either. “That’s a good idea, Haer’Dalis, but I don’t think I’m up for it tonight.”

His smile faltered a bit. “Ah, ‘tis a shame. You get better at it every day, my dove.”

She blushed. “I don’t think I would have improved much without your help.”

His face softened. “Aerie, you mustn’t think so little of yourself,” he said. “You are capable of wonders unimaginable. It seems only you don’t see it.”

“You seem to be the only one who believes that.”

“Certainly not. Why else would you be chosen to travel with such mighty companions? We’ve encountered many equally powerful friends, yet Meryll chooses to keep you. ‘Tis far from a coincidence, dear Aerie.”

She drew a blank on that, even if she had pondered it earlier this same night. She couldn’t think of any other reason why she’s still around. “Maybe.” She sighed. “I… I’m just really tired today, Haer’Dalis.”

He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her face felt even hotter now. “Our travels are getting you down?”

She looked away, not liking the implications of his question. “Not in the way you think.”

“And what would that way be?”

She blinked, confused. Mostly when anyone else asked her similar questions it came with a layer of questioning. Why was this fragile girl even here? But this was Haer’Dalis. He’d never sounded that way to her. She was being unfair once again. “Nothing, no specific way…”

Haer’Dalis must have noticed her aversive mood, and smiled. “What say you of having some more wine with me, then? It would be a great help in relaxing.”

She didn’t think it was the best idea, but it certainly would help put some of her worries at ease. Still, she was hesitant. “Oh, I would love to, but we should probably mind how we spend our gold for now.”

“Worry not about it, my dove.” He leaned in, lowering his voice. “I know of a secret stash in the backroom.” He got up, offering her his hand.

Aerie took it, picking up her cup as he led the way. “Is it yours?”

He turned around, chucking, as they got into a small room hidden away in the back. “As I said, worry not about it.” She took his advice, sitting on a battered couch while he dug out bottles of different drinks from a crate. “Would you like some bitter black ale or…” he switched between bottles to read the label. “…some Evermead?”

“Oh, Evermead, please!” She sounded more excited than she wanted too, but being deprived of it on the grounds of not being allowed to spend that much gold hurt. Such little things made life a little more interesting, which was something Haer’Dalis would agree with her. 

He brought back a full cup for her, and she took a long sip, letting the sweet liquid wash away the wine from earlier. She hadn’t realized how much she disliked wine until now. It was strange what one could get used to when there was no access to anything better. Haer’Dalis took a seat next to her, a cup of his own in his hand. Aerie didn’t know what to say. “Are you certain you do not wish to share whatever makes your eyes wander and your face darken, my dove?”

Aerie almost sighed, but she figured there was no point trying to distract herself anymore. She would be thinking about this whether they did something else or not. “Oh… Haer’Dalis, what do you think of my combat skills?”

He perked up, as if ready to recite a poem. “Ah, you are most powerful in battle, my dove! The way you strike our enemies with the concentration and the fervor of a dancer, without even being near them! It is most pleasant to watch.”

She turned away from him. “Jaheira does not seem to think the same. I feel like she sees me as a stupid girl… I don’t even think she is older than me, but she will see me as such regardless… but that doesn’t make me entirely incapable!”

“Well, my dove, I am unfortunately not blessed with the gift of changing people’s opinions. But if I were, I would certainly find a way to show her how intelligent, how truly wondrous you are.” He took a sip of his own ale. “And I do see you as a woman. A most beautiful woman, I might add.”

She smiled weakly. “Thank you, Haer’Dalis. But I agree with some of what she says. I haven’t… lived as many things as her.”

Haer’Dalis looked at her, raising his brows. “You haven’t lived? Surely you must be joking! Not only have you lived to fight the most dangerous enemies in our journey with Meryll, but before you were imprisoned and tortured, you even experienced the atrocity of losing your wings! Is that not being alive, my dove?”

Aerie shook her head. There he went with his entropy and destruction talks again. None of that felt like living to her. “No, Haer’Dalis. Being alive is… being free.” She was never as free as she’d been when she had her wings, and she would never be again. Besides, there were far more ordinary things she could only dream of having. “There is so much I haven’t seen. So many places, so many things I haven’t done. This is the first time I feel like I’ve had a true friend in a while, but there’s still so much, Haer’Dalis, I haven’t been in love, I haven’t even–” 

She stopped before she could say anything more embarrassing. She already hadn’t meant for the love thing to slip out. The key point was still that she didn’t know what being in love was like, so she didn’t know how she could possibly feel it.

Haer’Dalis must have caught on, but he still asked. “Haven’t even what?”

Aerie didn’t think her skin could grow any hotter at this point. “Oh… I… uh, never mind.” That was definitely not something he needed to know. 

He tilted his head at her, smiling. “You can talk to me about anything, my dove. I’ll not judge.”

She fiddled with the handle of her cup, the mead almost empty now. Her head was a little fuzzier than usual, making her actually reconsider it. She knew he wouldn’t judge, but the issue was just how confused he made her. Haer’Dalis made her feel things she had never felt before, but how much of that would actually last? Would they even see each other after Imoen was rescued, Irenicus was defeated, and all of this was over? Would they even survive that?

Did that make it so none of this even mattered?

Aerie hated that maybe Haer’Dalis had a point with his ideals, especially considering the situation they were in. Still, she knew she would always long for a simpler life. Maybe she should become an actress, after all. 

She took a final sip of her drink, slamming the cup on the side table with more force than she intended. Haer’Dalis looked a little taken aback by it. She turned to face him, staring at his features for a moment. She couldn’t understand what he had to make her so happy and so filled with grief at the same time. 

It must be his way with words, how every one of his lines to her was coated in honey. His nickname for her was so endearing, it made her feel special. He was also incredibly attractive by her standards, and she couldn’t deny her inherent curiosity about his race. The possibility of something loomed over them, and Aerie was terrified of things going wrong. It was why she had told him she had to think about her feelings more. She was done just thinking about it, it made her head hurt. 

Silence stretched for longer than she expected. “Are you alright, my dove?” He said, and she noticed he looked worried. 

She shook her head, laughing. “Yes, Haer’Dalis, I’m perfectly fine.” She looked into his eyes again, and watched as his features relaxed. “I’ve just been wondering what it’s like to be on love,” she said, her voice low and soft, before she could even register what was coming out of her mouth.

Haer’Dalis didn’t seem fazed by it, quite the contrary, it was as if he’d been expecting it. He broke into a grin. “I have been in love, dear Aerie, many times.” His eyes took on a faraway look. “But none as swiftly as this time. None as intensely, none with someone so beautiful.” He took her hand, drawing her closer to him. “My dearest Aerie, my sweet mourning dove…” He brought her hand to his chest. “I have given you time, but I must confess it has been nearly impossible for this bard to keep going like this.” 

He took his hand away, but Aerie kept hers there, on his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. It was so close to an open in his tunic, she could see his chest, she could even touch his bare skin if she so much as stretched her fingers… “Aerie, I must have an answer. Will you have me? Will you take this sparrow’s heart in yours?” Haer’Dalis finished.

If Aerie were being honest with herself, she’d known the answer all along. She didn’t say it, though, opting to instead do one of the things she’d never done. She grabbed the collar of his tunic, and brought him to her, smashing her lips onto his. It was fairly awkward, Aerie not really sure what to do next, but Haer’Dalis somehow understood, and took the lead.

She followed, letting her lips move with his, mimicking his movements. His hands made their way to her hair, softly caressing it, while her own hands still gripped his tunic. They let go after a moment, and Haer’Dalis flashed her a smile. She smiled back, her face red and burning, desperately wanting to avoid his stare and apologize, but also wanting to kiss him again. For all the awkwardness, it felt like a culmination of all the Haer’Dalis fantasies she had been hyping up in her mind.

They kissed again, Aerie feeling more confident now. She moved on the couch so she was close to sitting on his lap. Haer’Dalis gently moved her the rest of the way, settling her there, holding her even closer while their kisses got gradually more desperate. Aerie didn’t even know what exactly she was craving, but she needed more.

“I will have you, my sparrow,” Aerie whispered to his lips. Haer’Dalis held her tighter, moving to kiss her neck. She felt shivers going down her spine, a sensation she had never felt while feeling her body so hot. His hands were not idle either, one moving to her waist, sending more shivers down her body. It felt like he was leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. Aerie couldn’t take much more of this.

She pushed him away in a flurry. “Haer’Dalis…” He looked at her, eyes wide, brows furrowed in preoccupation. He must have thought she wanted to stop. Her good sense yelled at her to do just that, but the alcohol and the full month of pent up frustration were catching up to her. “Lock the door, please.”

It was logistically nonsensical for him to lock the door, as she was the one currently on top, but she still scooted away so he could do it. She had no idea how often anyone came down to this forgotten part of the theatre, but it was still less risky than attempting to go back up to her room. Aerie’s stomach started to flip flop, her breath quick and shallow. Haer’Dalis stood by the door for a moment, just staring at her. The low candlelight made his figure consist of mostly shadows. Mysterious, as was much else about him.

He moved slowly towards her, his face soft and adoring. “My dove… what is it that you wish from me?”

She tried to slow her breathing, tried to get her senses back in control, but she couldn’t focus. All she could see was Haer’Dalis standing there, all but towering over her, commanding while yielding his desires for hers. Aerie found that she liked that. To what extent, she did not know yet, but right now, she loved it. 

She stared at him, eyes fixed on his handsome face. “I don’t know, Haer’Dalis… what do you have to give me?” She barely recognized her own voice, so thick with demands and lust. He always managed to bring out a side of her even she didn’t know existed.

Haer’Dalis flashed her a crooked smile, kneeling in front of her. “Anything you want,” he said, taking off her boots. Aerie froze on the spot, the adrenaline making her ears ring. “Everything you want, my dove.” His fingers trailed up her bare skin of her legs, his lips trailing kisses up her knees. 

Her breath hitched, and she hoped he would keep going, while also wanting him to stop. She didn’t know if she was ready for this, if this was the right time, if this would be a turning point for them to be something more, something lasting. But Aerie was tired of over thinking everything, so sick of letting her anxieties rule over her, she just let him do whatever he wanted.

She wasn’t entirely naïve in this regard. She had heard stories. She had even found a book lying around in the circus once, complete with pictures. But she had never really understood how any of it worked, how it could possibly feel to have anyone else touching you in such intimate places. He wasn’t quite there yet, but he was so close and it was already so different from what she’d imagined, so much more thrilling, so much more terrifying.

Aerie kept closing her legs on instinct, simply due to the amount of nerves she felt. Haer’Dalis was patient, thank god. “Open up for me, my dove. I promise I will only bring you pleasure.”

It was a lot to promise, especially with her in such a fragile state. But it helped, and she slowly spread her legs apart, enough for him to get even closer to her core. Aerie closed her eyes, not wanting to see what he was truly doing. However, in a moment of clarity, what was about to happen dawned on her. “W-wait. Stop.”

Haer’Dalis brought his hand back to his side, the other still resting on her knee. “What’s the matter, my love? Do you not wish to go on?”  
Her instincts screamed yes, that she did actually want to go on, right now. But she composed herself. Not yet. There was something she had to do before continuing. “N-no, I do, it’s just… I-I need to show you something first.” 

She sat up, and Haer’Dalis leaned back on the floor, watching her expectantly. She avoided his gaze. “I…” She paused, sighed, and tried again. “I had my wings taken from me, you know that, but…” She sighed again. “I don’t like the way I look without them, I don’t… feel beautiful.” She looked at him. “I need you to see who I am now. I need you to know how I look.” _And I need you to not run away in disgust_ , she thought, but didn’t say. 

He frowned, looking rather concerned now. “But what are you saying, dear Aerie? You are beautiful, the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

She let out a bitter laugh. “No, Haer’Dalis, I’m not.” Aerie started to undo her robes. If he ran away, so be it. At least she would no longer be confused on whether to give him her love or not. The confidence she felt earlier now served a new purpose.

Aerie didn’t dare look at Haer’Dalis, but she could feel the tension in the air. Her hands shook as she pulled off her garments until her shoulders laid bare in front of him. She hadn’t seen her body in a long time, actively avoiding it since her wings were taken. The image she had was probably worse than it looked now, her skin was no longer red and bloody, open gashes didn’t stare back at her when she was forced to see it. But she could still feel the scars, the bumps and the ugly scabbing it left behind. It hardly mattered if it wasn’t as bad. Her wings weren’t a part of her anymore.

Aerie felt a hand touching her, and she instinctively flinched, but she let Haer’Dalis stay there. The physical pain was long gone, but the emotional one remained. No one had ever been allowed to touch her shoulders after the fact, she couldn’t bear it. But his touch was gentle, feather-like. It almost felt like he wasn’t there at all.

Gathering some courage, she turned around and finally saw his face. She expected repulsion, fear, any expression that would make her feel like the freak she was. But that wasn’t what she found. Haer’Dalis had his head tilted, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes so adoring she almost couldn’t believe it. He might be a good actor, but Aerie knew there was no way he could be that good. Maybe it was the low lighting. Maybe it was just her head making him look less disgusted than he felt. Or maybe he really just didn’t mind.

His hands stopped roaming, moving to touch her own. She hadn’t even noticed she was using them to shield the rest of her upper half from him. He gently moved them out of the way, and Aerie didn’t resist. Her breath hitched, and she wanted to bring her hands back, to not show him anything else. But then, he smiled. He looked into her eyes, seeming almost as vulnerable as she felt right now. “My Aerie…” His fingers caressed her cheeks, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was much less desperate than before, and Aerie found she preferred it that way. Sweet and slow, not hushed and messy. Her body was still tense, but his touch was soothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His hands moved again, brushing on her shoulders every now and then, but Aerie did her best not to recoil. As hard as it was, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

He broke their kiss, and rested his forehead on hers. “None on this or on any other plane could possibly compare to you.” His voice sounded different. It didn’t have the usual theatricality he inflected into all his words. Haer’Dalis sounded honest. Aerie realized she didn’t truly believe most of what he said, as nice as it sounded to her, but this time was different. This time, she believed him wholeheartedly.

Aerie moved her shaky hands to his chest, pulling his tunic upwards. Haer’Dalis stopped her movements, breaking away from her to remove it. She sat back on the couch, her panic turning into something else as he removed the rest of his clothes. There was still some form of fear, but seeing his body neutralized it, and she went back to feeling excited. She’d seen men naked before, briefly, accidentally even, but nothing like this. It had never looked like that. Haer’Dalis didn’t spend too much time just standing there though, kneeling on the couch and moving her so she was lying sideways. He got on top of her, and resumed their kissing.

She could feel him now, hard and poking her thighs. It was a strange feeling, but for some reason, she liked it. He didn’t waste any time though, moving down to kiss her shoulders. She shuddered, still unaccustomed to the feeling, but he also didn’t linger there. He moved down to her collarbone, to her breasts, to her navel, always leaving just one kiss before going further down, until he reached her center.

Aerie didn’t think he would kiss her there, but he did. She gasped, closing her legs once again, hitting his head with her thighs. “S-sorry, I-I didn’t–”

Haer’Dalis chuckled, his hands moving up and down her thighs, soothing her. “Relax, Aerie. ‘Tis nothing unusual, I assure you.”

Her face felt even hotter than her body, her embarrassment making her feel like she ruined the moment. He made no motion to stop, though. “O-okay,” she said, laying her head back and staring intently at the ceiling. Haer’Dalis moved back up to kiss her one last time, before finally settling between her legs. 

He started with her thighs this time, kissing her there. Aerie crossed her arms on her chest, trying to make her mind stop thinking so much and just enjoy the moment, however it would make her feel. She was still a little scared, and when she felt his lips on her lips, she jumped a little. Haer’Dalis held her hips steady, and Aerie took a moment to process the tingly feeling she got in her stomach. It was different, but definitely a good kind of different.

She felt his fingers opening her up, gently exploring her center, until he gave her a big lick in one long stroke. Aerie moaned, the sensation so foreign, she wasn’t sure if she enjoyed it yet. Haer’Dalis didn’t wait for any kind of confirmation, his tongue going back without giving her time to catch her breath. He found a spot that made her feel just right, her toes curling in response to every movement his mouth made.

Aerie didn’t know it could feel this way, she didn’t even imagine people actually did things so indecent such as this. Haer’Dalis wasn’t supposed to lick her folds with such delicious expertise, but there he was, and she had no complaints. She felt herself losing grip of her control, her hand now gripping his hair, holding him to her. It was almost as if she was begging him to just keep licking her exactly like that, with that pressure, that pace, exactly on that spot Aerie didn’t even know existed. He didn’t complain, he simply continued.

The pleasure she was receiving was unimaginable, but Aerie felt like she couldn’t quite get where she wanted. She felt like she was at the edge, ready to explode, but no matter how well Haer’Dalis used his mouth, her mind seemed to pull her back down. She was still unable to stop thinking what this could possibly mean for them.

That didn’t mean she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going until she finally crossed that invisible border and completely lost herself in the sensations she felt. Haer’Dalis had other plans, apparently, as he lifted his head. “Enjoying yourself, my dove?”

Aerie still avoided looking at him this whole time, so she lifted her own head, finding him with a huge grin on his damp face. She blushed, happy and somehow ashamed she was really that eager. She breathed heavily before nodding. She couldn’t get any more words out. “Good,” he said, still smiling.

Aerie thought he would continue, but instead he moved back up to kiss her mouth. She wanted to turn, finding the idea of tasting herself on him a little gross, but she didn’t. Haer’Dalis didn’t hold back with the kiss either, and she found her own taste strange, but not unpleasant. His fingers moved to where his mouth had been just moments ago, moving at a faster pace this time. They glided with ease against her slick pussy, and he found her opening with ease, moving a finger slowly in and out of her, as if testing the waters.

Aerie moaned again, the noise being swallowed by his mouth. He broke off their kiss, but kept looking at her eyes. She felt his fingers picking up the pace, and she opened up more so he could get another finger in there. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, though, rolling her head back and biting her lips.

Suddenly, he took his fingers away, and she made a noise in complaint. He laughed, still staring at her intently. She opened her eyes, irritated, as she was getting close again and he just stopped. “My bard, if you don’t stop toying with me I will…” She trailed off, not knowing what she could do.

She had tried to emulate her character in his play, but didn’t think she had succeeded, as he kept laughing. He moved one of his hands to caress her cheek. She kissed him, hungry and desperate, trying to get him to come back with his fingers. He didn’t. Instead, he used his free hand to line up his cock with her entrance.

Aerie gasped, not expecting him to do that just yet. It felt much better than his fingers, but she still felt like she was being stretched beyond what she could. “Relax, my dove,” Haer’Dalis whispered right in her ear, no doubt noticing how she had tensed up suddenly. She took a deep breath, feeling his lips playing with her earlobes, getting used to feeling him inside. “Oh…” she breathed out when he moved slightly.

He leaned back, adjusting himself so he could push in further. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had them closed again, and watched his figure above her. She saw the markings on his skin that definitely showed he was not quite of this world, and she felt entranced by it. How was it to have the blood of demons running through your veins? How was it to be able to travel through the planes so easily? How lucky was she that Haer’Dalis ended up here, and willing to stay? She didn’t know, but she intended to enjoy it while it lasted. After all, everything came to an end eventually.

Aerie felt completely filled, yet he kept pushing. “Stop, wait… That’s…” He did, and pulled a bit of himself out. “N-no, don’t… just stay still for a moment… please,” she all but begged, afraid he would pull out completely.

Haer’Dalis stayed, his hands softly roaming her body, waiting for her to give him more orders. He leaned down to kiss her, chaste and quick, and smiled at her, almost forcing her to look at him. She still couldn’t keep her eyes on him for too long, the scene in front of her too unusual. Aerie felt another wave of panic in her, but she kept it at bay, breathing deeply. “K-keep going.”

He took his time once again, pushing just a little, letting her stretch enough to fit his cock before pushing again. He moved out a little, and back in several times, slowly, prepping her. Aerie didn’t ask him to stop this time, and he picked up the pace. She had never felt so full before, and it got uncomfortable quite too fast for her liking, but when he moved, the feeling changed, and the discomfort made way for the pleasure. 

She moaned when he hit a spot that was just right, rolling her head back as he kept hitting it. Her eyes were closed again, and his hands moved to her cheeks. “Look at me, my dove.” He didn’t stop or slow down his movements, and she didn’t know how she was supposed to do that. “Aerie…”

His voice had the familiar melodic tone it always had, yet it sounded so different than usual. It beckoned her almost. She tried to open her eyes and was met with a very out of focus Haer’Dalis. He was much closer to her than she had noticed. “Aerie…” He slowed down his thrusts. “Tell me what you want.”

It was such a simple question, which such an obvious answer, yet she didn’t know how to respond. The whole situation had rendered her mostly speechless. Her lips parted, and her lids threatened to close again, but she fought the urge. Haer’Dalis waited with baited breath, slowly rocking his hips against hers, caressing her cheeks, leaving small kisses in her face. 

Aerie had to switch off her mind again just to find her voice, just in case she said too much again. Her arms, which she had at her sides, still half-guarding herself the whole time, made their way to the nape of his neck, and she intertwined her fingers in his hair. “My bard,” she whispered, planting kisses on his face much like he’d done to her. “I want you to make me your woman.”

Haer’Dalis smiled against her face, and the rest happened in a flash. He picked up the pace once again, going even faster than he’d been before. Aerie didn’t even have time to register any discomfort, her body completely overcome by pure bliss. He grunted above her, grasping her hips at an angle that allowed him to go even deeper. She didn’t even know he could go any deeper, but it was too overwhelming already for her to pay too close attention. “Oh, Aerie…” The way he said her name was intoxicating, almost a reverence to her. Soon, she was disoriented, her thoughts going a million miles per hour, only able to focus on the man inside her, and how he needed to move just like that for just a little while longer before… 

Aerie could have blacked out for a second, but she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she needed to catch her breath before trying to fully understand what had happened. She didn’t know who the person talking to Haer’Dalis just minutes ago was. She didn’t think she was capable of saying any of those thoughts out loud. A jolt of embarrassment brought her back to the ground. Was this how it was supposed to feel like every time? It was a little too good while it happened, but now she felt far too exposed, too vulnerable. 

Her eyes were closed again, and she didn’t notice again, until his voice called to her. “My love, are you well?” Aerie could only nod, trying to smile. His gaze was so loving she didn’t think her smile was fake. “Good,” Haer’Dalis chuckled, leaning down to kiss her once again. 

He rolled out of her, pulling her tight to his side. They didn’t fit so well on the small couch, but it was enough. His arms went around her back, touching her where the remaining scars from her wings were. She didn’t flinch. “Your voice is enchanting, whether you are reciting the most beautiful of passages or saying the filthiest of words into my ears, sweet Aerie,” Haer’Dalis said, his voice low. “I care not what you say to me as long as you do.”

Aerie felt her whole body warm up with shame. She buried her face in his chest, not daring to look at him. “The filth, of course, amuses me more simply because it’s for my ears only.”

“Oh, Haer’Dalis…” She didn’t know what she wanted to say, so she didn’t finish her thought, deciding to just stay where she was. She felt the ghost of his lips on her hair, and he started to move as if he meant to leave. By all accounts, they should probably leave this supposedly abandoned storage area and go back to their rooms, but Aerie didn’t want it to end just yet. The walk back to her room would bring reality back into her daydream. 

Her hands made fists into his chest, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Can… can we stay? Just… a little longer? Please?”

Haer’Dalis gave her a smile she wasn’t used to seeing on him. It gave weight to his words, or so her brain wanted it to. “Of course, my dove. Anything you want, I shall do my best to provide you.” Aerie smiled at this admission, but it didn’t sit well with her.

In the end, it didn’t matter if they had stayed, everything crashed all at once in her. Tears made their way towards the back of her eyes, but Aerie managed to keep them there. Why did this feel oddly final, like it would be the last time they’d see one another? Why was it that it very well could be? She held onto him tighter, and he moved his hands up and down her back, soothing her body but not her mind. 

Who was she kidding, expecting that she of all people would be okay just enjoying the moment without ever pondering the consequences? She couldn’t. She wanted to have a real future with Haer’Dalis, not just this taking life as it went. It worked with their present situation, but Aerie knew this wasn’t a life she wanted forever. 

They were doomed from the start, yet she still gave in. She still had hope. Aerie laid her head on his chest, his warm body enveloping her in a safe cocoon, sighing, hoping they had met at a different time, a different place, a different lifetime altogether. Somewhere they were free to just be together. No enemies, no perils, no certain destruction surrounding them. It wasn’t fair she couldn’t have him, and it wasn’t fair this wasn’t meant to last. It didn’t matter what Haer’Dalis said now, she knew there was no way he would want to stay with her after all of this was over. He lived for the moment, and his heart could change at any minute. She simply wasn’t wired that way.

Tonight was all they had, and Aerie had to take it whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> As doomed as their relationship is, I really like their dynamic and I kinda wanted to show more of it in a non-smutty setting. I did not succeed this time, I know lmao, but I do have some other ideas for these two, which I may or may not write in the future. Also, please bear in my I've only been playing bg2 for about a month. I tried to write as accurately and in-character as I could, but I'm not super familiar with the world just yet, so if anything sound off that's my bad!


End file.
